The last night
by PointlessKnife
Summary: Everything led up to that one moment. Nothing else mattered, it was their last night before everything fell apart. (Foxy X Mangle)


Foxy stared at the wall, eyes glazed over. It was stained and grimy, dirt smeared over the drawing and posters. His eyes were trained on a poster of Mangle. She was smiling and looked so happy and carefree. Not broken and twisted like him. How he missed his sweet and kind Mangle. His russet fur was matted and greasy, some places splattered with pizza sauce. Parts of his body were torn and metal poked through, like he was bleeding. Nothing was as torn as his heart. He had been broken long before his body shattered. The day they had carried the love of his life to the parts and service room then locked the door, locked him out. His metal fists had dented the door and he had wailed his heartbreak, trying desperately to reach her. And the faint tapping noise told him that she was doing the same. Even when she was broken she wanted him.

His amber eyes dulled with despair.

"Hi Foxy!" His first mate cheered.

"Why you looking so down? C'mon, we can go play!" He managed a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Freddy was just being a grade A idiot. Complaining that my act was pathetic and I should be shut down."

Mangle merely smiled. "Well then captain, we can't let THAT go unpunished."

Foxy had found the nose pegs. He walked into the kitchen to see Mangle standing by a bowl, gloves covering her arms. The mixture smelled foul. The garlic tang truly reeked, it made him gag several meters away.

"Remember you need to say something really shocking so he doesn't suspect anything."

Foxy grinned, sharp canines glinting, smile full of mischief. "Don't worry about me, I've totally got this!"

...

"Yo, Freddy?"

"What, you lame circus act."

"Want a baby bonnet to cover your fluffy ears? Little Freddykins, is he mad? Yes he is, oh yes he is!"

Freddy slowly became red, blushing the colours of a plum. Foxy was making a pouty face and waving around the dreaded baby photos.

"Why you!" Freddy's movements were stiff rage as he slowly advanced towards the fox. Only to be covered in a sticky substance. Freddy bellowed in anger and confusion.

To top things off the nightguard had seen the whole thing on the cameras, used the staff printer to get a full colour copy and then framed it. Nothing made Freddy madder. Or the pair of foxes happier, as they collapsed gasping with laughter, cheeks flushed and smiles lighting up their faces.

...

Freddy tried to get his revenge at a very inconvenient time. Foxy and Mangle were kissing in a 'private' area. Toy Chica caught him in action, and he hastily shoved the paint grenades behind his back.

"You will not ruin my ship!" She hissed demonically. She held a heavy book in her hands and it was casting a menacing shadow over his face. The original Chica had just rushed back holding a large range of carving knives.

"Foxy and Mangle is about to be cannon. Don't you dare interrupt!"

They were advancing slowly. Freddy decided to walk away, better to save his revenge for a day when he wouldn't get ripped to shreds.

...

Foxy was looking down at Mangle in concern. She had a nasty gash where some kids had got over enthusiastic whilst playing. She had tried to cover it up but her movements had become awkward. She smiled through her pain

"It's nothing, really Foxy, don't worry. They don't mean it, besides, I couldn't hate them."

She smiled such a sweet genuine smile that his heartrate increased and he grinned. But his worries hadn't entirely vanished.

...

He had been right to show concern. Injuries had become more and more frequent on Mangle until even Freddy couldn't joke about her getting scrapped. She wasn't able to mask her pain anymore either. Foxy felt his heart shatter when he saw her cry. One eye had become glassy and unseeing, it had become dark and glossy and dark, a white pupil glowing eerily. The children who she had loved so much had left her, her joy slipping through her fingers. He knew the feeling of betrayal that stabbed her every time the children that had pulled her apart whispered that she was scary. Tears leaked out of her eyes, spilling down her cheeks as he held her close.

"I-I'm so sorry Foxy!" She sobbed.

"Shh, no Mangle, it was never your fault." He soothed.

"B-But this is goodbye! They'll scrap me soon. I have no value now..." She trailed off miserably.

"What? No, they can't... They just can't!" Foxy yelled. Then he too started to cry. They cried themselves to sleep, dreading the next couple hours.

They came for her the next morning. They grabbed her and pulled her towards the parts and service room.

"Foxy!" She cried, crying as she was leaving his world forever.

"Mangle!" He bellowed, stretching out his hand to grab hers. Their fingertips brushed and then she was shoved into the dark room and the door shut between them, separating them forever. He broke down sobbing, nothing could reach him, nothing would ever be okay again. His Mangle was gone.

No one could comfort him after that. He'd scream his heartbreak and pounded at the door, and the faint tapping noises told him that she was doing the same. But the noises got weaker and weaker until they stopped for good. Foxy would then collapse by the door, curl up in a trembling ball and dream of Mangle.

...

Now time had worn away at him and he could join Mangle. _Mangle..._ A spark lit up his gaze, burning with hope. She could still be there, maybe even be alive. Slowly and painfully he dragged himself towards the parts and service room.

The heavy metal door, now battered and bruised from years of abuse creaked open at his touch. The dents stared ominously at him as he pulled himself into the room. His breath caught and rattled in his chest. She was there. Her head peered up and her beautiful amber eyes glowed and she moved towards him. He moved towards her and she tried to move to him.

"Foxy." Her voice was hoarse from years of no use.

"Mangle." His voice overflowed with sadness and love.

They joined hands, together at last.


End file.
